runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Habitat de Herbologia
O Habitat de Herbologia (Herblore Habitat em inglês) é uma atividade só para membros que foi lançada no dia 24 de Novembro de 2010. Ela é baseada na zona sudeste de Karamja. Participando na atividade envolve fazer plantas crescerem e criar habitats com Agricultura e Construção, os quais que atraem os répteis Jadinkos Requerimentos *54 Agricultura *70 Caça *54 Herbologia *54 Construção No entanto é aconselhado pelo menos 69 Agricultura e 78 de Caça para ter acesso a todas as atividades no Habitat de Herbologia. Localização *Zona sudoeste de Karamja *Este da Selva Kharazi Ficheiro:Mapaha.png Como lá chegar As três formas mais rápidas de lá chegar são: *Teleporte através da Witchdoctor Mask *Teleporte através das juju Spiritbags *Teleporte para a Vila Shilo com as luvas Karamja 3 e andar para este. As Juju Spiritbags podem ser comprar em três locais: *com Bettamax, em Taverley *no Mercado Geral *na loja do Papa Mambo Também podem ser obtidas ao matar Mutated Jadinkos no Lar dos Jadinkos Como Começar O Papa Mambo está localizado na entrada. Para se aceder ao mini-jogo pela primeira vez é necessário falar como o Papa Mambo. O Papa Mambo tem uma loja, sendo que os primeiros objetos a serem comprados deverão ser: *''Marasamaw plants'' *''Noose wand'' *''Blossom Seeds'' (Azuis, Vermelhas e verdes) Ficheiro:Entrada.png Áreas en:Herblore Habitat Norte do Habitat •Loja do Papa Mambo •Caldeirão, a este do Papa Mambo para restocar a água •Área de Hunter: Common Jadinkos; Amphibious Jadinko; Dragonic Jadinko Ficheiro:Norte.png Centro do Habitat •Agricultore Zombie, que toma conta da Vine Flower patch e da segunda Vine Herb patch •Astlayris •Farming patch: Vine flower patch (nordeste patch);Vine bush patch (sudoeste patch); Vine herb patch (sudeste patch); regular fruit tree patch (noroeste patch) •Compost bin •Tool Leprechaun •Environmental feature patch, no centro Ficheiro:Centro.png Sul do Habitat •Deposit box •Atalho de agility para a parte este do Habitat •Túnel de acesso ao Jadinko Lair •Área de hunter: *Marasamaw trapping: Igneous Jadinko; Cannival Jadinko; Aquatic Jadinko; Carrion Jadinko *Tracking: Shadow Jadinko; Diseased Jadinko; Camouflaged Jadinko Ficheiro:Suldohabitat.png Este do Habitat Necessário 55 agility. •Vine Herb patch •Área de hunter: Saradomin, Guthix e Zamorak Jadinkos Ficheiro:Estedohabitat.png Agricultura O nível preciso para fazer farming nesta actividade é 54. O Scrol of Life funciona nos Farming Patch do Herblore Habitat. No meio do campo, existe vários farming patches: •A vine flower patch •A vine bush patch •A vine herb patch (a segunda vine herb patch está situado na parte este) •A fruit tree patch Ficheiro:Agriculturahabitat.jpgFicheiro:Ilhaestehabitat.jpg Tool leprechaun Para além dos objectos normal que este npc guarda no Herblore Habitat, também guarda 30 juju poções das seguintes: *Juju hunter potion *Juju farming potion *Scentless potion *Saradomin's blessing *Guthix's gift *Zamorak's favour Compost Na zona de agricultura existe um compost bin. Várias caudas dos jadinkos podem ser utilizadas para produzir compost, mas as Pugent vines produzem Supercompost. Vine Flower Patch Esta patch atrai os mais básicos jadinkos desta actividade. Este patch não é protegido pelo Agricultor Zombie. E todas as seeds que se podem plantar {C}neste patch são todas compradas no Papa Mambo. Vine Herb Patch As seeds são obtidas a caçar jadinkos. Só o patch do meio é que pode ser protegido pelo Agricultor Zombie. Vine Bush Patch São necessárias para caçar alguns jadinkos. As berries colhidas dos Vines Bushes podem ser usadas para pagar ao Agricultor Zombie para proteger as outras patches. Vine bush patch Vine bushes are required to attract some jadinkos. The berries harvested from vine bushes can be used as payment to the Zombie farmer to protect the more valuable vine herbs samaden (5 kalferberries) and shengo (5 lergberries). Categoria:Minijogos Categoria:Minijogos Categoria:Minijogos